


Shooting Stars

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Series: Mokka Week 2015 [2]
Category: Oban Star-Racers
Genre: F/M, Mokka Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eva invites Aikka over to watch a show. Cuddling insues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shooting Stars

“Come on Aikka! It's gonna start soon!” Eva jumped out of her backdoor. She smiled as her Nourasian friend followed her.

“What is going to start soon?” Aikka asked. Eva laughed and grabbed his hand. She pulled him over to a hammock.

“Sit down, I'll be right back.” Aikka watched her dash back into the house and laughed under his breath. He sat down on the hammock only to be surprised when it moved under him. He gripped the edges and steadied himself and the hammock.

“Strange seating.” Aikka looked up at the night sky and smiled. If he looked closely he could probably find his planet somewhere amongst the stars.

“'M back!” Eva called. She walked up to him, holding a bowl of popcorn. “Why aren't you laying down?”

“You can do that on this?” Aikka asked. “The seating seems a bit unstable.”

“That's the point,” Eva said with a laugh. She watched as Aikka awkwardly tried to lay down on the hammock.

“We do not have things like this on my planet,” Aikka said.

“Really?” Eva sat down next to him and quickly laid down, placing the popcorn bowl on her stomach.

“So, mind telling me why you dragged me over here in the middle of the night?” Aikka asked. He shifted in the hammock, allowing them both to get comfy next to each other. “I don't think my parents or Canaan will be pleased to find out you kidnapped me.”

“Who cares.” Eva munched on a couple pieces of her snack, offering one to Aikka. He ate it, contemplating the textures.

“Earth has many strange foods,” he muttered. Eva giggled and cuddled into his side.

“Anyway, I called you over because there's gonna be a show,” Eva said.

“A show?” Aikka repeated.

“Yeah, it happens every 50 years or something like that,” Eva said.

“What is it?” Aikka asked.

“I don't actually know, I've never gotten to see it,” Eva confessed. “But everyone at school was saying to go out and watch the sky tonight.” She looked up at the sky and gasped when she saw a streak fly across.

“What was that?” Aikka asked, noticing it as well.

“It’s starting!” Eva said excitedly. “It’s the meteor shower.”

“Oh, the Beltna,” Aikka said, noticing the comets. Eva looked at him in confusion. “It’s a special ceremony on Nourasia. Whenever three’s a meteor shower we assign a new high sorceress. It’s Sakai’s decree.”

“Really?” Eva hummed and laid on his chest. “It’s just an astrological event here.”

“Our planets are different, remember?” Aikka said teasingly. Eva scoffed and rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. She shifted so she could look back up at the sky, watching the stars.

Eva smiled and pulled herself closer to Aikka. Aikka blinked and looked down at her. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed the top of her head and looked back at the sky. He let his leg dangle from the hammock, touching the ground. As he started to slowly rock the hammock Eva wrapped an arm around his torso and cuddled into him. He smiled and enjoyed the feeling.


End file.
